Perspectivas
by HayateYuki
Summary: En la vida hay momentos donde nuestra perspectiva nos hace reflexionar sobre la propia existencia, de un modo interno y aterrador, sublime y apacible, sobre lo correcto e incorrecto o lo imposible que se vuelve toda situación. aviso: Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece,

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

 ** _Perspectivas_**

 _Harry Potter_

 _"El niño que vivió"_

 _Esa frase era conocida por todos y era constantemente repetida en caso de su presencia o no._

 _Era molesto, en una retrospectiva tediosa recordaba el porque de esa frase. Padres siendo asesinados por la mayor maldad del mundo mágico: Lord Voldemort. Parecía que el mundo lo condenaba a un eterno sufrimiento y reactivación de lo que deseaba con todo su ser: una vida normal._

 _Ya no podía obtenerlo._

 _La muerte había llegado de forma juiciosa a arrebatárselos, sentenciándolo a un destino oscuro por parte de una profecía hecha por la misma irónica vida._

 _Ahora solo quedaba cumplir su palabra y sobrevivir en el intento._

* * *

Palabras:

Es un intento de sobrepasar mis propias expectativas sobre esta historia. Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Había peleado de una forma absurda._

 _Eso pensó al haber regresado a su hogar luego de ver como sus dos amigos disfrutaban de su velada en medio del infierno de ser perseguidos constantemente mientras buscaban los horrocruxes._

 _¿Estaba arrepentido?_

 _Pasaron varios días para darse cuenta de lo que debía ser correcto. O por lo menos lo que su orgullo le permitió._

 _Debía regresar._

 _Aún si tenía verguenza de reconocer lo que había hecho. Pero era más importante ayudarlos, estar junto a ellos._

 _Eran un equipo._

* * *

 _Comentarios hasta el final._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Hermione Granger_

 _"Sangre sucia"_

 _El desprecio de su origen le perseguiría hasta el final de su vida._

 _La primera vez que lo había escuchado de los labios de un ser humano fue con Malfoy, destrozando su orgullo. El término lo había escuchado continuamente, pero que la marcaran con él había sido inevitable._

 _Pero ese día algo había marcado la diferencia: Su amigo Ron había salido en su defensa, aún cuando fue víctima de su propio maleficio. El confort que sus amigos le proporcionaron hizo que abandonara el efecto de esas palabras._

 _Ya no importaba más ello, sino el sentirse orgullosa de la vida que se le había dado, aún cuando su origen no fuera lo que se consideraría "puro"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _"Harry Potter"_

 _Luego de haber escuchado su vida y la hazaña realizada en contra del profesor Quirrel por sus hermanos, había sentido la fascinación de embelezarse con su existencia._

 _Algo de encanto había caído en su corazón como para seguirle. Y ese sentimiento creció cuando fue rescatada del Basilisco y del Diario que la había poseído._

 _Aún cuando no estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado y las cosas difíciles que cruzaron, había terminado como su esposa luego de haber erradicado el mal que acechaba al mundo mágico. Ahora vivían en tiempos de paz junto a sus hijos._

 _La vida era maravillosa._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Un hombre enigmático._

 _Un hombre sabio._

 _El mejor director que Howarts pudo tener._

 _Muchas palabras rondaban sobre el director que mantenía en pie la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería._

 _Difícil era conocer en que se basaba su forma de pensar, pero tenía estilo al idear sus planes o sus escapes, como sucedió al llegar el ministerio a retenerlo y este sobresalió al huír con el poder de su fénix._

 _Ante su muerte, se eliminó la última barrera que podría detener al señor oscuro y sus planes de sumirlos en un futuro mortal._

 _Nadie imaginó que sus planes abarcarían su efectividad hasta después de su muerte, utilizando al niño que vivió como su medio de salvación para el mundo mágico._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Harry, Ron y Snape_

 _Apenas cursando su primer año y ya habían elegido a su profesor "favorito". Snape._

 _Maestro de pociones, arrogante y antipático, lider de la casa de Slytherin. Los tres habían coincidido en algo: Odio mutuo._

 _Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerles perder puntos para su casa, pero todo era porque ellos colaboraban en darle oportunidades de hacerlo. Agregando burlas y ciertos sarcasmos que lanzaba durante sus cátedras._

 _Y tenían que pasar todo su tiempo en Howarts con ese profesor._

 _Desconfiaron en él con el incidente de la escoba en el partido de Quidditch en el primer año; La pierna rasgada por Fluffie en el tercer piso; Las acusaciones sobre Harry durante los incidentes de la cámara de los secretos; El robo de ciertos ingredientes para poción multijugos en el torneo; Las clases donde descubrió el pasado que tuvo junto a su padre; demasiados momentos para enumerarlos en una sola lista._

 _Al final, ese profesor amargo tenía una fachada. Una que nunca les permitió ver lo que en realidad realizaba. Luchó en contra del mal siendo el primer ser humano que sirve a dos amos con éxito._

 _Aún con todo eso, siguieron detestando pociones._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Harry, Ron y Hermione_

 _¿Era la primera vez que los veía pelear asi?_

 _No. Pero había pasado a ser una de las peleas más ridículas de su vida, y lo peor, la utilizaron como mensajera. Aún no entendía como era que se había prestado a semejante estupidez, pero lo había hecho y le habían colmado la paciencia._

 _Todo por el torneo._

 _Hombres. Ninguno cedió ante el problema. Aún habiéndolos regañado constantemente e intentar haber mediado entre ambos, nada había dado resultado. Hasta que estuvo a punto de morir en la primera prueba con el dragón más feroz del torneo. ¿Porque tenían que llegar a ese extremo?_

 _Simple, hombres._

 _Y ni siquiera quería comprender su diminuto mundo de machos._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Harry y Hermione_

 _"Viaje en el tiempo"_

 _Al principio no lo había entendido del todo. Hermione había hecho las cosas apresuradamente para su buen juicio, terminando en un viaje en el tiempo._

 _No muy atrás, no muy atrás. Apenas era un día de diferencia. Y ahí se encontraban reviviendo el momento en el que ella le había propinado un puñetazo al rubio engreído. Luego de una explicación sencilla y bastante aturdidora, realizaron todo lo que necesitaban._

 _Liberar a Buckbeak, a su padrino; luchar contra el profesor Lupin convertido en hombre lobo, salvarse así mismo de los dementores, y llegar a la enfermería antes que desaparecieran de la vista de Ron. Aunque claro, lo dejaron aturdido al verles desaparecer y aparecer tras las puertas de la enfermería. Las risas cómplices acompañaron el momento. Aún con todo lo que realizaron, sintieron el peso de la limitación de la magia del giratiempo, que en otros casos y más en libros fantásticos, hubieran podido ir y regresar a otras épocas sin restricciones. Pero esa no era la excepción._

 _A pesar de todo había sido una buena noche._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Gemelos Weasley_

 _Auténticos en su forma tan particular de realizar sus experimentos y palabras sin temor a represalias. Simplemente el jugar era una forma de vida para ellos. O por lo menos eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba._

 _Eran experimentados en todo y demasiado traviesos para su bienestar. Al final, terminaban recordando que su madre siempre se enteraba de lo que hacían. Solían bromear con ella cuando le confundían a propósito sobre quien era quien._

 _Desde obtener el mapa del merodeador de Filch hasta enfurecer a Dolores Umbridge. Muy buenos momentos._

 _Al perder la vida uno de ellos, ese mundo había terminado. La guerra los había alcanzado y sabía de antemano que todas sus travesuras habían llegado a su fin. Aún si se ganara la guerra él no volvería a su lado._

 _Porque se había ido su otra mitad._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor.

 **aviso** : Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

* * *

Perspectivas

 _Todos_

 _¿Que hubiera pasado si la profecía no existiera?_

 _Los hubiera son signos de deseos desesperados ante la oscuridad que los invadió por años. Peor que una peste. Peor que una guerra. Peor que una devastación. Los años que llevaban bajo la tiranía de "El que no debe ser nombrado" sumió en la pobreza espiritual al mundo mágico. Harry tuvo que nacer para enfrentar al señor Tenebroso a costa de una vida normal, con una familia completa._

 _Los héroes terminan siendo mártires de la propia desfachatez del ciclo de la vida. Aún cuando se rodeó de personas capaces de cubrir su espalda y mejorar sus días, no había sido lo mismo. Superando pruebas cada año, logró terminar con la mayor amenaza del mundo. En el camino se perdieron muchas vidas, como todo enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal._

 _Ahora pasaba sus días junto a su familia y amigos, en tiempos gloriosos de paz._

* * *

 _Termino con estas palabras: La saga de Harry Potter es una de las aventuras que me mantuvieron en la esperanza de un día mejor, aún cuando la realidad agolpaba con violencia. Así que mejor homenaje que plantear ciertos puntos que considero perdidos o repetitivos hacia lo que mantuvo tantos años en la magia a este mundo._

 _Gracias por leer. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo._


End file.
